


Not Without his Iwaizumi

by Anumshipsall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Memories, Pills, anum is v sad and its aimed at the fics, its that time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: They said it was a car crash.He couldn't live without him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Not Without his Iwaizumi

They said it was a car crash.

Oikawa was the first to know from his family.  
He ran all the way to the hospital, just in time to see the line stop moving.  
The noise ringing in his ears still.

Oikawa had never seen Iwaizumi look so lifeless.  
He ran up to the hospital bed reaching out for whatever he could.

There was so much crying, Oikawa couldn't tell who it was from.

"Ha come on Iwa-Chan stop messing around. You promised to always play with me, y-you can't be-" Oikawa's voice breaks, he now feels the hot tears running down his cold face, "Y-you can't be g-g-gone. I did't get to tell you how I felt. No Iwaizumi please don't leave me." He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Iwaizumi's parents.

They looked as broken as he felt. Oikawa jumped into their arms screaming how it wasn't fair. How could anyone take such an amazing person.

When the team found out about the death, they all also cried. Volleyball wasn't the same after that. Their was always a dark mood over the team, it was normally Oikawa's job to cheer everyone up but now he couldn't.  
Not without his Iwaizumi. It was Iwaizumi who always cheered him up. Only Iwaizumi could cheer him up. Without him how could Oikawa even smile.

The whole team was hurt but they couldn't understand how bad it was for Oikawa. Oikawa had known Iwaizumi his whole life, he couldn't remember a day he hadn't spent with the other.  
Now all these memories ran deep reminding him how much he lost.

After a week had passed the team vowed to do as much as they can for Iwaizumi.  
"He would want us to carry on playing volleyball no matter what." Hanamaki had said that morning. Even still Oikawa couldn't do this without Iwaizumi.  
All his sets went wrong and finally it was decided that he should rest and take some time of volleyball.

It got worse as now he had more time to himself in his room and with his mind constantly replaying memories he had of Iwaizumi.

 _"Come on Oikawa I'll always have your back. A smaller version of Iwaizumi said with confidence_ It was ever since then that Iwaizumi would be the only person who saw through Oikawa's mask and always cheered him up.

 _Together we will beat Shiratorizawa and Ushijima." A much more recent Iwaizumi stated, squeezing Oikawa's shoulder with reassurance that they would get through it all together_ Oikawa couldn't beat them by himself, not without his Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi broke down again like he did every night for the past two weeks.  
"Iwa-Chan please I need your strong words." Oikawa sobbed into his hands.

The next day was Iwaizumi's funeral.  
The whole class, their team members and some other teams had come. Each offered sympathy for Oikawa and shed tears themselves.

It's then when it started getting worse for Oikawa, looking at Iwaizumi's grave everyday made his loneliness grow. He decided it wasn't worth living without his only happiness. He didn't have Iwaizumi and without Iwaizumi he also didn't have volleyball.

One last visit.

Oikawa didn't go to school that day instead he went to the graveyard where Iwaizumi's grave was.  
The graveyard was empty, only him and Iwaizumi.

He sat down next to Iwaizumi's grave, leaning his head against the grave. It almost felt as though Iwaizumi was there holding him for one last time.  
Oikawa placed the two things he had down, a bouquet of Iwaizumi's favourite flowers and a bottle of pills. It was a complete bottle of sleeping pills he received from the doctor about his sleeping problems.

He swallowed _one_ before he started talking, "Hey Iwa-Chan, It's been a while am I right?

 _Two_  
"I really miss you."

 _Three_  
"It's been so hard not having you here."

 _Four_  
"Everyday since the accident I think of all we've been through together."

 _Five_  
"Remember when we were young how everyone found our friendship the weirdest. They always found our different personalities odd but from then on we were inseparable."

 _Six_  
"Remember how if I was stuck with anything that you'd always be the one who I called first. It's funny because you still are, last week I tried to call you.. about you." Oikawa laughed sadly. 

_Seven_  
"It always was just you who saw through my mask and was always there to comfort me."

 _Eight_  
"I wouldn't have even been so into volleyball if it wasn't for you. I remember the excited look you had when you first played volleyball and I wanted to be with you and make expressions like that with you."

 _Nine_  
"I really badly injured my knee two year back, I was so devastated thinking I wouldn't be able to do volleyball ever again but you were there every single day reassuring me. "The Oikawa I've been with all these years wouldn't let this get in his way. You know I'll stick with you through everything." The words you said to me stayed with me through any injury or loss we got. I couldn't stop believing in winning for you.

 _Ten_  
"It was almost like you were strong for me. So I guess we were both helping each other out." Oikawa's words started slurring.

 _Eleven_  
"There was still so much I have to say to you." Oikawa started tearing up again.

 _Twelve_  
"How much you mean to me. Even if you already knew, I still didn't tell you."

 _Thirteen_  
"How my volleyball skills only improved because of you."

 _Fourteen_  
Oikawa's thoughts started getting blurry but he continued, "You were the only person I've ever been so close to."

 _Fifteen_  
"You made me feel better." Oikawa couldn't think anymore, his eyelids getting very heavy.

 _Sixteen_  
"Iwaizumi, you know I love you." Oikawa managed before his eyelids completely shut.  
He didn't want to live in a world without his Iwaizumi.


End file.
